Touch Me
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Takao wears new 'Axe' and Max literally jumps him. To Kai, watching this...maybe it would work with him and Rei. They have one called Phoenix...how perfect! [KxR, TxM]


Good old, Kai and Rei with fluff and innuendo. Not to mention, Takao x Max as well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Beyblade,_ nor do I own any rights for the product _Axe™. _

**-Touch me- **

Early mornings were always hell. He would sit at the kitchen table, cupping his coffee, bringing the hot liquid to his lips and swallow down the well-needed and deserved caffeine. Why did he know it would be hell? One was sitting across from him, gulping up sugar-encrusted cereal while the other hummed a light song in front of the toaster. The last was basking in a half hour shower. Their captain sighed, why couldn't he drown while he was in there for so long.

Thirty-five minutes later the boy strolled out, navy locks loosely pulled back, trailing beads of water down his bare back as he strode over in nothing but track pants. He walked over to the blonde, carefully reading the morning comics and leaned down over his shoulder, taking a glance down.

''G'morning, Takao.''

''Ohayo, Maxie.'' He grinned, placing a chaste kiss on the freckled cheek.

Asides from the lingering smell of toast and coffee, an aroma fluttered through the air, unknown but subtle. Max seemed to have noticed the odor tickling his nostrils and as he looked up at Takao, smirking he leaned up for his mouth and devoured the dusty rose lips.

Kai watched from his seat, eyes blinking, absorbing the whole situation currently unraveling. Just like that, in mere seconds, without words, they were practically raping each other's mouths with no signs of stopping. Something triggered the Americans gestures and there they were, making out in front of their leader.

''Excuse me.'' He cleared his throat, and two blushing faces pulled apart.

Rei witnessed to the whole scene as he was about to leave to gather his things for his own shower, when he too stood there, mouth agape. Max quickly stammered out an excuse and left the kitchen, disappearing down the hall as the Chinese followed him, intent and teasing then bathing.

''Heh, heh- sorry Kai, it's not my fault Max couldn't resist me.'' He bragged and headed for the fridge, in search of breakfast.

''You wish.'' He snorted in his retort, reaching across for the paper, turning to the business section.

''I swear it's this new stuff I'm using, a body wash. Drives him wild.''

Though Takao spoke, Kai barely listened, eyes focused on the tiny printed words before him. He was boasting again, sometimes the rants ended up going for hours and not to encourage him, he read the paper, searching ignorance.

''Really, it is this stuff called _Tsunami_ and I know how much he really loves the water. It's from _Axe™_.''

Still uninterested, he turned a page and read onto the next article.

''Maybe Rei would like it. Wouldn't you like him jumping you like that.''

Crimson wasted no time in glaring dangerously from across the table amid them and grunted, tossing aside the morning drabble. Unlike the lad, whose smirk would become a permanent disfigurement if he didn't stop, the Rei was fast in the shower and had just ended. His turn was next.

''Hey, Kai…I didn't think you needed a shower.'' Rei smiled at him, taking a towel to dry his long, ebony locks, barely inches above the floor.

''I do.''

''You should have said so, we could have showered together.'' A feline grin appeared as two canines poked out. ''Maybe next time.''

Rei was really a tease and barely aware of it. And now, Kai was dating that tease. Nothing official, yet.

The shower didn't make him feel any better, only leaving him to think of the raven haired beauty, offering his wet, moist body to him and the perverse secrecy of their shower. Or to clean. Either way, he was tempted.

Then the bottle, previously mentioned of this appealing sat on the ledge, all black with intertwining yellow circular patterns on it. The name was written out below, and out of odd curiosity, he flicked open the cap and smelled the fragrance. Not bad, he mused, finally contemplating, what if Takao was right, and Rei would willingly grope him with this supposed aphrodisiac

On their past few dates, things always went fine but always ended in sometimes long, passionate kisses of fervor and yearning but nothing more and they slept in rooms adjacent with one another. How terrible was that? They had known each other for a while and could not seem able to relieve their sexual tension.

Just maybe…

* * *

Kai thought the idea of him being in a drugstore, let alone a mall was absolutely ridiculous yet there he was, standing amongst the containers of hundreds of different brands of aftershave. Browsing revealed nothing interesting and as he laid eyes upon the _Axe™ _collection, they lit up in deviance. It was always worth a try and if not, he would at least still delicious. 

One of the types was _Phoenix_. How perfect!

* * *

He always seemed to get nervous before a date with Rei, always, without fail, some annoying butterflies would flutter in his stomach. Why? Damned if he knew. They always had fun, going to movies and even supper, holding hands and just talking. Tonight though, tonight he knew it would be different. Armed with a cologne that should not fail, he squirted twice, fixed his hair and top then headed for the door as his irresistible self. 

What was that smell, he thought again, joining his date outside. Something exotic and wild; surely, Rei adorned a new perfume. Why was it so enticing though? What made the smell so pure and fresh, crisp and inviting? Was it the intensity? Or was it something else, something he couldn't put his finger on even if he desperately wanted to put his hands on that sun kissed flesh all of a sudden, more than prior, more than any instance.

Whatever it was, Kai was attracted to it, drawn in and lured to the source, the tan skin of his neck. Shivers erupted on the surface as his warm breath tickled him, but he soon pulled back, hesitant as he offered a faint compliment.

''You smell really good.''

By the nights end, resistance was in fact futile as the scent, endless and as strong when first applied, smothered his senses into wanting to nothing but ravish the boy beside him, laughing at a precedent comment they talked about. His voice rang thought the eve's air, cut short and abruptly, as his back was pressed to a lamppost, dimly giving off light. His face, chortling and in the darkness could not be resisted.

''Rei.'' His breath was husky, leaning in close to his date's lips, craving nothing more than kissing them fiercely.

He received a smile and amber orbs melted into honey as they looked at each other.

''There's just something about you…that is driving me wild.'' Kai confessed, fingers ghostly grazing a soft, bronzed cheek.

''Kai, my _Phoenix_,'' Rei brought his own hands up the strong chest in front of him, toying with the black material as he too, breathed in the deep musk, lingering, the odor of passion and boldness, like a maverick. ''I'm wearing Axe…it drives everyone crazy.''

Kai growled, almost wanting to chuckle at the innocent face, letting his cologne be the naughty one.

''It's called _Touch_.''

And Rei didn't have to say that twice…

**-EndE- **

All the scents mentioned are indeed accurate and they all seemed to fall so perfectly into place is scares me. They all smell incredibly good…and I had fun making everyone fall for each other like the commercials for it.


End file.
